Golden Gun
The Golden Gun is the signature weapon of assassin Francisco Scaramanga. It first appeared as the titular weapon in Ian Fleming's posthumously published novel,The Man with the Golden Gun. In the novel it is merely a gold-plated .45-calibre revolver. In the film adaptation, the weapon is a custom-built, single-shot pistol assembled from four seemingly innocuous golden objects: a pen, a lighter, a cigarette case and a cufflink. Its popularity led to appearances in most of the James Bond video games. Novel appearance In Ian Fleming's novel, the golden gun is a gold-plated .45-calibre revolver that carried gold dum-dum bullets with silver jackets. Scaramanga also carried a golden derringer whose bullet was coated with snake venom. Film appearance Overview For the film, it was a single-shot weapon that fires a custom-made 4.2-millimeter (.165 calibre) golden (23-carat gold with traces of nickel) dum-dum bullet. Scaramanga used the golden gun in numerous assassinations of officials, political enemies, gangsters, and a 00-agent, Bill Fairbanks (002). Scaramanga later used the golden gun to kill British scientist Gibson and his own employer, Hai Fat. When Scaramanga was killed after losing a gun duel with James Bond, and his island destroyed, the golden gun was presumably also lost. Components To evade security, the pistol can be assembled and disassembled into its component parts: Video-game appearances Francisco Scaramanga's weapon, the golden gun, was initially added to the Egyptian level and multiplayer portion of the video game GoldenEye 007. Due to its popularity it was also added into subsequent James Bond games The World is Not Enough, Agent Under Fire, Nightfire, Everything or Nothing, GoldenEye: Rogue Agent, From Russia with Love, Quantum of Solace,GoldenEye 007 (2010) ''and ''007 Legends. In The World is Not Enough for the Nintendo 64, the gun must be assembled from the pen, lighter, and case before it could be used. In each of the games (except Everything or Nothing and the single player portion of Agent Under Fire), the golden gun would count for an instant kill, which reflected that Scaramanga never missed, although in the games the player can and because of this, the golden gun is not available in single player mode (except Everything or Nothing) but golden versions of the game's standard weapon(s) are usually available (such as a golden Walther PPK, P99 and Desert Eagle). Trivia *Interestingly, another first-person shooter game from Rareware - the makers of GoldenEye 007, Perfect Dark, also featured a golden gun which would count for an instant kill, this time a customized Colt Python revolver belonging to NSA boss, Trent Easton. The weapon is known as the DY357-LX. Images The_Golden_Gun.jpg|Scaramanga's prized possession. TMWTGG - Scaramanga assembes his Golden Gun.jpg|Scaramanga assembles his Golden Gun. Golden Bullet.jpg|Golden bullet with '007' etched on its surface. Golden Gun Prop.jpg Official Golden Gun Promotional Poster.jpg|Official promotional artwork featuring the Golden Gun. hqdefault007.jpg|The special mission in the original GoldenEye game with the Golden Gun and Baron Samedi (1997) Nightfireconsolegoldengun.jpg|The Golden Gun in the PS2 Nightfire Video game. (2002) Golden Gun (GoldenEye - Rogue Agent).png|The Golden Gun, as it appears in GoldenEye: Rogue Agent (2004). Golden Eye 2010 Golden Gun.jpg|The Golden in the 2010 GoldenEye Videogame's Multiplayer mode. 007 legends golden gun.jpg|The Golden Gun in 007 Legends 0602-mwgg1.jpg|Golden Gun versus PPK __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Weapons Category:Gadgets Category:The Man with the Golden Gun weapons Category:GoldenEye 007 (2010 Game) weapons Category:007 Legends weapons Category:007: Nightfire weapons Category:GoldenEye: Rogue Agent weapons Category:GoldenEye 007 (1997 Game) weapons Category:Agent Under Fire weapons Category:Agent Under Fire equipment Category:Pistols Category:GoldenEye: Rogue Agent equipment Category:Everything or Nothing weapons